1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an endoscope chair to be used by an operator while using a medical endoscopes.
2. Related Art Statement:
Recently, there is entensively used an endoscope whereby a body cavity interior can be observed by inserting an elongated insertable part into the body cavity without requiring to incise the body cavity or a curing treatment can be made using a treating tool inserted through a forceps channel provided in the insertable part.
There has been heretofore extensively used an endoscope of a type wherein an image within a body cavity is transmitted to an eyepiece part by using a fiber bundle relay lens system to observe the interior of the body cavity or of a type wherein an image is converted to an electric video signal which is then displayed in a monitor. An operating part is provided in such endoscope so as to be gripped by the hand of the operator. As shown in the gazette of Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 13436/1980, a still camera or video camera is fitted to an eyepiece part provided in the above mentioned operating part to image the interior of a body cavity. Thus, in the case of using an endoscope, it is necessary to operate not only the endoscope but also such various apparatus around the endoscope as a still camera, video camera, forceps and endoscope light and current source apparatus. Therefore, for example, a foot switch has been provided separately from the endoscope operating part so as to help the manual operation. Such foot switch has been merely arranged on a floor so as to be operated by the foot while the endoscope user is standing.
Switches of such peripheral apparatus of an endoscope as current and light source apparatus and a video processor have been provided mostly on operating panels of the peripheral apparatus set in immovable positions.
Thus, for example, a foot switch for improving the operability is provided for an endoscope besides various switches provided in the endoscope body. However, such foot switch is to be used as merely placed on a floor, is therefore in the way of feet of the user moving frequently during the diagnosis and curing treatment and has a danger of accidentally causing a misoperation. As the various peripheral apparatus are set in immovable positions separately from the above mentioned endoscope body, the user must go to the peripheral apparatus whenever he operates the endoscope.
Further, the user performs a diagnosis or curing treatment while keeping the observing position of the endoscope and is therefore likely to be fatigued. It is desirable that the user works while sitting on a chair. However, as described above, the work is so complicated by the operation of various switches that the fatigue at the time of using the endoscope can not be reduced by sitting on a chair.
On the other hand, the operator must perform various operations while holding the operating part of the endoscope as mentioned above, the endoscope is used over a long time and therefore it is desirable to reduce the burden on the operator of holding the endoscope during the operation.
Now, a hanger for keeping not only an endoscope but also treating tools has been often used but is not to be used while the endoscope is being used and is so formed as to keep the endoscope. With such hanger to be used to keep an endoscope, such large movements required in the endoscope inspection as varying in the vertical and horizontal directions the position relation between the operating part and the mouth of the patient, swinging the operating part largely rightward and leftward to be in the form of a fan and twisting the operating part to twist the insertable part can not be given to the operating part. Therefore, such hanger is not adapted for use as a holding device while the endoscope is being used.
By the way, the present applicant has suggested an article supporting apparatus by using an oil pressure in the gazettes of Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 39834/1978 and 25038/1980. As oil pressure is utilized therein, the apparatus is bulky.